pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters
Most of these characters are found in the survival horror first person video game, Amnesia, in which PewDiePie is famous for playing. * PewDiePie is a very popular YouTuber. He plays a lot of horror games even though he gets scared often by them, to the point where he quits and starts crying or looking at pictures of cute kitties and puppies. He would often make jokes, swear over the course of his videos, scream when something scary pops out and chases him, and sometimes begins to subconsciously speak in Swedish when he is scared or extremely angry. * CutiePie is PewDiePie's girlfriend who would sometimes play games with him. She isn't as good as playing games as PewDie, but sometimes she would unintentionally do something incredible in the game. She would also sometimes scare PewDiePie while he is playing. She has her own YouTube channel called CutiePieMarzia which videos mainly focus on fashion tips and vlogging. * Stephano is awesome! He is a small golden statue of a man who has a French accent and wears a turban and a tunic, and on one aoccasion a santa claus suit. He can fit in the palm of your hand, so Pewdie carries him around whenever he finds him in the game Amnesia. Stephano is the voice of reason who keeps Pewdie sane as they venture through custom stories together. He was once replaced by a pink pony named Lullaby when PewDiePie and CutiePie was playing, albeit she was accidentally thrown into a fountain and possibly drowned to death. * Mr. Chair is the best at going into chairmode! He's like, "Chairmode activate(d), BOOP!" and then the bros (gatherers) just think he's a normal chair so they don't bother him! (This usually doesn't work out so well for Pewdie). Mr. Chair often reminds Pewdie to use chairmode whenever a bro is nearby, but Pewdie doesn't always listen to him, resluting in many jumpscares and deaths. * Piggeh is, in Stephano's words, "A freaking psychopath." Piggeh will try to flirt with anything! Male or female, it doesn't matter to Piggeh! But he's still one of Pewdiepie's bros! * Skully is a skull. He used to be Pewdiepie's closest bro. But he was replaced by Stephano, so he holds a grudge against Pewdie for that. Skully also appeared in many games PewDiePie played, either he's just a background object, or an interactive object. * Barrels are the archenemies of Pewdiepie. The Barrels usually hide important stuff and block Pewdie's way to ensure he doesn't survive the game. * Teleporting Naked Guys are obviously nude corpses that appear out of thin air into Pewdie. They tend to scream really loud, causing Pewdie to freak out for a while. * Then there are suits of armour or "knight armor" that Pewdiepie takes the head off of often. They are not to be trusted. * Torchy is a torch. He's afraid of water, which is understandable. Torchy is one of Pewdie's bros, but he's not as close as Stephano, Mr. Chair, or Piggeh. * Jennifer is a female rock with a high-pitched voice who likes Pewdie. She often says, "I love you, Pewdie!" but her feelings are not returned. Pewdiepie often says, "You're too fat Jennifer!" in response. Pewdiepie has also stated that Jennifer is "not on the bro list." Although, she is one of Pewdie's allies. * Mayonnaise is a small table with four legs who is affectionately called "Mayo" by Pewdiepie. Mayo has his own unique technique similar to chairmode which is called tablemode. He says, "Tablemode activate(d), BOOP!" and then he appears to be just a normal table, so the bros don't bother him. (Again, this usually ends very badly for Pewdie.) * Martin is a body with a burlap sack over his head his status is almost always dead but somehow keeps on returning. He is mostly seen being touched beaten or called sexy by Pewdiepie. He was first found in Amnesia and has died repeatedly by pewds but comes back to life and still follows him to this day. * Jeremy is known for causing mischief and has been yelled at by Pewdiepie for making demonic sacrifices. * Bob is a character from Surgeon Simulater and has died multiple times by Pewdie's "calm" hands. * Agro is a black horse which PewDiePie rides in one of his games, Shadow of The Colossus. She has helped PewDie in his quest to slay the sixteen Colossi. Some fans have accidentally misspelled the name "Agro" with "Abro." * Miranda is a woman from Surgeon Simulator that is always calling Pewds in some occasion. Pewdiepie refers to her as a slut. * Bengt is a white red ball from Lucius, in which Pewdie always carry with him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Bro Army Category:Possible Bro